Laundry Day
by Tonoxic
Summary: On the sea with the Straw Hat crew what they might call normal is not the same with us. Here is one of their "normal" days. First fan fiction.


**Laundry Day**

The Straw-hat pirate crew sat on the deck of the ship doing laundry. Everyone except Robin and Nami who actually use the laundry room. Luffy and Usoop had already thrown both their clothes and water on the deck and were playing in it half naked. Sanji was chasing and kicking them complaining that they were too loud. Chopper was running after escaped soap bubbles like a little kid. Zoro had somehow managed to fall asleep face first in his bucket. Don't ask how he's breathing.

Brook, being who he is, was cracking jokes that made humans prefer hell. Franky was probably the only one actually washing. Suddenly, Sanji kicked Usoop with a little too much power and this resulted as Usoop breaking Zoro's bucket causing him to land face first in soapy water and wood.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro screamed in pure anger of being woken up.

"Oh, marimo, you're awake." Sanji said faking innocence.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro cried in frustration before he and Sanji began fighting. Franky on the other hand had flipped up his shades and watching something rather uncomfortably. "Oi, that ain't yours, right?" he finally spoke up.

All man jack turned their attention to the object.

**A lacy black thong.**

All eyes turned to Zoro for an explanation.

"I'm returning it." he stated bluntly.

A brief silence.

The words finally decided to hit Sanji and he rose his foot angrily to strike.

"To Luffy."

The foot suddenly halted in the air and the boys faces turned priceless.

All attention slowly shifted from Zoro, who had an indifferent expression, to Luffy, who was slowly trying to escape.

"Captain…is there something you're not telling us?" Usoop said slowly.

Straw hat stopped completely before dashing off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yosh!" Luffy said sitting crossed leg and slamming his fist into his hand.

"It happened when Nami and Robin went shopping at the last island."

**Flashback**

The girls boarded the ship taking animatedly while a love struck bag-carrier swooned behind them. The little monkey was lying in his special seat when he sensed a familiar presence. It was something edible and delicious. The lovely thing. Twinkies.

Robin waved a greeting but Nami walked straight pass him and into the lady's quarters.

Luffy, actually thinking waited until she left the room before sneaking in.

He checked all the bags and restored them to their previous state with great difficulty. Frowning at his failure he flopped down on one of the beds. He racked his brains trying to think of a place the Twinkies would be. Suddenly he bolt straight up and with hands shaking walked to Nami's drawers. He violently pulled them open and began digging as if his life depended on it. After such toil he was finally kissing the box like a long lost child. He tiptoed out of the room to only nearly die of heart attack.

"Oh…hehe… hi Robin." Luffy said nervously. The archaeologist was leaning on the wall next to the door with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello to you too, taichou." Robin chuckled slightly.

"Um…I'm going to go to…the kitchen." Luffy said stiffly. This wasn't a lie though.

He was going to raid the kitchen…eventually.

"Well, run along." Robin smiled. Luffy didn't hesitate to do so.

Robin watched Luffy's retreating figure and she laughed slightly at the extra item he carried.

Luffy slammed the door of the male quarters behind him and let out a long sigh. He threw himself wearily onto the floor and opened the box. He was just about to take one of the treats when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly threw the box under a bed and tried to make himself look innocent. The door was opened and Zoro grunted a greeting as he walked in. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened slightly.

The captain obliviously cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked pointing to Luffy's head. Luffy looked confused for a moment before taking the object off his head. THE thong. He walked to the swordsman with a blank look on his face. He simply put the underwear in Zoro's hands before bolting out the door. It took Zoro a few seconds to realize what happened.

"LUFFY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

**End of Flashback**

Everyone listening stared at the retard who told it.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH NAMI-SAN'S PANTIES!" Sanji blurted kicking Luffy.

"Ne…but Sanji, it was a mistake." defended Luffy himself.

"Won't you idiots shut up?" Nami cried walking onto the deck. Her attention was altered when she saw the object Luffy was gripping tightly.

"Ne… Luffy, what's that." She asked trying to be calm but instead sounding like a two voiced demon. On her face was a total pissed smile.

"It's a hat." Luffy said putting it on top of his hat.

Robin walked onto the deck just in time to see Luffy fly over the railing.

**End**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Don't be too harsh on me. First fic. I forgot to put it but i don't own One Piece although I'd love to. Please review._


End file.
